mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Banner Day
A Banner Day ist der fünfte von fünf Shorts, der im Vorfeld zu Friendship Games veröffentlicht wurde. Inhalt Vize Direktorin Luna beauftragt Flash Sentry, Micro Chips & Sandalwood damit, ein Willkommensbanner für die Crystal Prep Akademie Schüler Anzufertigen. Da jeder seinen eigenen Vorstellung davon hat, wie das Banner aussehen soll, kommen sich die Junges schnell in die Haare. Gerade als sie so richtig ausflippen, taucht plötzlich Direktorin Luna auf. Zur Überraschung des Trios, gefällt ihr das Banner und sie will noch fünf mehr, bis Tagesende. Transkript : Vice Principal Luna: I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect sign that lets the Crystal Prep kids feel welcome but also conveys that we are stiff competition. : Micro Chips: 100% percent! : Flash Sentry: Oh, yeah, sure! : Sandalwood: Totally. : Vice Principal Luna: I'll be back in an hour to see what you've come up with. : : Flash Sentry: I got it! We should decorate it with the sheet music to my song "Love in a Flash". It'll show them we're talented while welcoming them in with the universal language of music. : Micro Chips: I was thinking we could paint a model of DNA. It shows that we're smart but invites them in with the very fiber of our being. : Sandalwood: But what we should do is portray peace through art. One love, bros. : clattering : music : music : music : Sandalwood: Dude! : Micro Chips: gasps What did you do?! : Flash Sentry: Watch the hair, man! : thud : clank : Sandalwood: You're harshing the flow! : Micro Chips: Hey, you did that on purpose! gasps My friendship algorithm! : Flash Sentry: Hey! You just projectile-scienced all over my chorus! : Micro Chips: Well, you guys painted all over my molecular structures! : Sandalwood: And how am I supposed to paint my spirit guide when there's DNA and a treble clef in the way? : Flash Sentry: Oh, I don't know! Ask your spirit guide! : All: You're ruining my design! : Vice Principal Luna: throat My, oh, my. : Micro Chips: We're really— : Vice Principal Luna: Proud of yourselves, I hope. This is wonderful! : Flash Sentry: It is? : Vice Principal Luna: It's inspiring but still warm and welcoming. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Truly excellent work, boys. : Flash Sentry: Uh, thank you! This is just what happens when you allow love to lead the way. : Micro Chips: With song. : Sandalwood: Through the self-replicating material present in nearly all living organisms. : Vice Principal Luna: chuckles That's great to hear. Now just add "Welcome Crystal Prep", and I'd like to see five more by the end of the day. Thanks, boys! Übersetzung : Vize Direktorin Luna: Ich bin sicher ihr kommt mit dem perfekten Zeichen das die Crystal Prep Kinder sich wilkommen fühlen aber auch vermittelt das wir harte Konkurrenz sind. : Micro Chips: Hundertprozentig! : Flash Sentry: Oh, yeah, Sicher! : Sandalwood: Total. : Vize Direktorin Luna: Ich komme in einer Stunde zurück um zu sehen was ihr habt. : : Flash Sentry: Ich habe es! Wir sollten es dekorieren mit den Noten zu meinem Song "Love in a Flash". Es wird ihnen zeigen das wir talentiert sind sie zu begrüßen mit der Universellen Sprache der Musik. : Micro Chips: Ich dachte wir könnten ein Model der DNA malen. Es zeigt dass wir klug sind, aber lädt sie mit der wahren Faser unseres Wesens ein. : Sandalwood: Aber was wir tun sollten ist Frieden verkörpern durch Kunst. Eine Liebe, Bros. : Klappern : Musik : Musik : Musik : Sandalwood: Dude! : Micro Chips: Keuchen Was hast du gemacht?! : Flash Sentry: Pass auf die Haare, Man! : Plumps : Clank : Sandalwood: Du störst den Fluss! : Micro Chips: Hey, das hast du mit Absicht! Keuch Meine Freundschafts-Algorithmus! : Flash Sentry: Hey! You just projectile-scienced (Bedeutung nicht erkannt) über meinen ganzen Refrain! : Micro Chips: Nun, ihr Jungs malt über all meine Molekülstrukturen! : Sandalwood: Und wie soll ich meinen Geistigen Führer malen, wenn da DNA und Violinschlüssel im weg sind? : Flash Sentry: Oh, ich weises nicht! Frag doch deinen Geistigen Führer! : Alle: Du ruinierst mein Design! : Vize Direktorin Luna: räuspert My, oh, mein. : Micro Chips: Wir sind wirklich— : Vize Direktorin Luna: Stolz auf euch, hoffe ich. Das ist wunderbar! : Flash Sentry: Ist es? : Vize Direktorin Luna: Es ist inspirierend, aber immer noch warm und einladend. I love how your work is literally enmeshed. Wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Jungs. : Flash Sentry: Äh, ich danke Ihnen! Dies ist genau das, was passiert, wenn man die Liebe führen lässt. : Micro Chips: Mit Gesang. : Sandalwood: Durch die selbst-replizierende Material, die in fast allen lebenden Organismen vorhanden sind. : Vize Direktorin Luna: Kichert Das ist toll zu hören. Nun fügt noch "Willkommen Crystal Prep" ein und Ich möchte noch fünf weitere bis Ende des Tages sehen. Vielen Dank, Jungs! Kategorie:Shorts zu Friendship Games